On a volé la nuit, OS RoseScorpius
by Halloways
Summary: Ma mère me disait   Promets-moi de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un Malefoy   parce qu'un jour, elle m'a raconté son histoire.  J'avais répondu   Oui, maman. Je n'aimerais jamais un Malefoy, je te le promets ! Si je mens, je vais en enfer.   Oups.


Extrait, Rose et Scorpius :

Le vent a perdu toute sa légèreté, et il fonce sur moi comme une haine difficilement contrôlable. Je m'efforce de résister mais il pousse avec une violence indéfinissable, et je sens mes pieds perdre l'équilibre. Néanmoins je ne tombe pas, et me contente de marcher du mieux que je peux, alors que les arbres du Parc se mettent à danser sinistrement.

Il s'est passé quelque chose, ce soir. Quelque chose d'affreux. Je suis tombée amoureuse. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'avais prévu ça… Et maintenant que je suis définitivement seule, que je sais que mon cœur n'est plus qu'un tas de miettes, je m'abandonne à la liberté : à toutes ces choses que j'ai refusé de faire et que je peux faire librement. Vivre ou mourir, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je veux juste sentir quelque chose.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Les élèves sont au chaud, devant leur cheminée, devant leur bouquin, à côté de leur confident, ils se plaignent, ils étudient, ils rient, ils chantent ou ils parlent. Peu importe, puisque je m'en fiche.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas envie d'étudier. J'ai envie d'une chose, une chose qui m'a parue si dure jusqu'à présent, qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter en avoir envie. Pourtant, il n'est pas nécessaire, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je pleure.

Mais la seule chose dont j'aie envie m'est inaccessible, je l'ai bien compris. Je ne l'aurais jamais. Je ne l'aurais jamais _lui. _

Je me demande ce qui se passera quand j'aurais terminé ma sixième année. Sera-t-il là ? Y aura-t-il seulement une septième année ? La guerre nous tuera-t-elle tous ? Si elle doit me tuer, autant lui dire. Je ne peux pas mourir lâche. On m'aurait envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien…

Alors, je crie au silence.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu te joues de moi, comme ça ? »

Mais évidemment, personne ne répond. Et je tombe à genou dans l'herbe mouillée, couvrant mes genoux nus d'une terre liquide. Je m'en préoccupe peu. L'eau qui glisse le long de mon visage n'est plus distinguable : est-ce la pluie, ou est-ce seulement ma tristesse, mes larmes qui s'écoulent de moi ?

Mais, deux chaussures noires et toutes aussi sales s'arrêtent devant mes genoux et je me force à lever la tête. Aussi vite que je me suis laissée tomber à terre, je me relève, le visage soudainement dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il sourit en coin, malgré son air maussade.

« Je t'ai entendu crier. »

J'aurais bien envie de rire nerveusement, mais la froideur du vent ne me le permet pas. Je reste bloquée, figée, comme une petite fille sans sentiment.

« Je lui avais promis. »

Il fronce un sourcil.

« Je lui avais promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Il se raidit. Il semble évident qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'on aborderait ce sujet. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Seulement j'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste et de trouver un coupable à désigner. Alors si c'est moi, c'est moi. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de chercher une raison tous les soirs sans en trouver aucune puisqu'il y en a trop. Fatiguée de chercher pourquoi je le déteste lui et pas un autre.

Lassée de tenter de comprendre le lien entre l'amour et la haine. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans haine ni d'haine sans amour. C'est un lien que peu de gens savent saisir, et moi je ne le voyais pas, comme une gamine naïve et trop gâtée par la vie. Ma mère me disait souvent « Promets-moi de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un Malefoy » parce qu'un jour, elle m'a raconté son histoire à elle. Pauvre de moi.

J'avais répondu « Oui, maman. Je n'aimerais jamais un Malefoy, je te le promets ! Si je mens, je vais en enfer ».

Alors je me mets à hurler, sans qu'il ne comprenne.

« J'irai en enfer ! » et mes yeux se plissent en un sanglot, signifiant le retour des pleurs, des plaintes et des hoquets.

Il n'a pas bougé, impassible, impénétrable, glacé par les coups de vent qui menacent de le faire basculer en arrière. Mais il ne cède pas, ses pieds restent collés au sol, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je le sais beau. Je l'ai su beau. Mais là, sous cette pluie, avec cet air torturé et incompris qu'il se donne, et ces sourcils froncés, cette bouche qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit laisser passer comme mots, je le trouve irréel. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

Une larme coule, parmi les gouttes de pluie qui s'écoulent le long de mon visage.

Et, puis tout s'accélère.

Il fonce vers moi, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me s'enserre le visage de ses doigts forts. Son regard est froid, haineux. Haineux comme jamais. Et pourtant, il pose ses lèvres rudes sur les miennes, bien plus prudes.

Prise de court, j'ouvre grand les yeux, et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est à cause du froid ou de ce qui vient de se passer.

« Rose ? » qu'il me demande.

Je lève la tête, mes grands yeux verts posés sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son visage, trempés par la pluie. Mais ses yeux gris brillent, étincelants.

« Oui ? »

« On a volé la nuit » rit-il dans un souffle.

Alors, je ris aussi. Nous rions ensemble, nos têtes s'écartant doucement, nos pieds reculant timidement. Bien sûr, qu'on a volé la nuit. Elle nous appartient, tout le monde dort, ou s'endort, alors que la vie ne fait que commencer pour nous. La nuit nous appartient. Il a volé la nuit pour moi.

Une gêne rieuse, vivante s'installe entre nous.

Et lorsqu'il décolle enfin ses lèvres, je murmure presque d'une manière inaudible.

« Pardonne-moi, maman. Je ne te retrouverai pas au paradis… » et une seconde larme s'écoule, tandis que je supprime les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore nos bouches. Et s'ensuit un discours silencieux, un discours corporel, une lutte contre la mort et l'atrocité de l'injustice.

Il me déteste.

Je le déteste.

Alors, c'est évident. Tout devient clair.

_Pardonne-moi, maman. Je ne te retrouverai pas au paradis._


End file.
